


Contact

by superfamily



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Steve and Tony are in love, SteveTony, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfamily/pseuds/superfamily
Summary: He stood there looking over Steve's body, blood covered the blonde man's face, his skin lost of its color. Tony knew what he saw, knew what he was feeling, but something still felt off.





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having serious writer's block so this is the best I could come up with in a pinch, been feeling super stressed so I needed to write something. My apologies if this isn't of the best quality or the most original idea.

"Tony."

His hands were covered in blood, he stood up quickly to see who had called his name, no one. He glanced back at Steve, he was dead, but he knew that voice, he recognized that voice, he could tell Steve's voice from anywhere. Yet it couldn't be, he was looking right at him. The lifeless but still beautiful man in front of him. 

"Tony!" 

There it was again, this time louder, more prominent. He could've sworn it was Steve yelling his name. His mind wandered trying to come up with an idea of who else it could be beside Steve. He knelt to the ground next to Steve and brushed a finger across the soldier's cheek. 

"Tony, wake up!" 

Wake up? Wake up? Why would he need to wake- Tony jolted up, he was screaming and looking around the room quickly, his breathing was thick and heavy, his hands started flailing on his chest trying to catch his breath. His eyes stopped on Steve who was in a pair of grey sweatpants and a white, tattered t-shirt. 

"Hey, hey, you're okay, you're okay," Steve grabbed Tony's hand and held it tight, he sat on the side of the bed and used his other hand to settle Tony's quick movements. 

"Steve, uh, yeah, yeah I'm okay," Tony's breathing was still quick and heavier than normal. He looked down at Steve's hand and realized the unusual contact between them and pulled his hand away. Sure he had feelings for Steve, he always had, but he sure as hell wasn't going to admit that.

"Tony, you're not _okay_  you were screaming, probably woke everyone in the tower," a soft smile spread across Cap's face, his expressions were calming and always so warm. Tony just wanted to pull him into a kiss right there. 

"Oh, um, I-uh," 

"Nightmare?" Steve leaned into the mattress a little more, Tony matched his breathing patterns.

"Yeah..." 

"It's okay, I get them too sometimes, do you wanna talk about it?" Although Tony had pulled his hand away before, Steve grabbed it again, the heat from his palms touched with the sweat on Tony's, this time, Tony didn't pull away. 

Tony wanted to talk about it, but how would he just spit out the fact that he was screaming about Steve dying, how would he say that he loved Steve, and didn't ever want him to die. 

"No, it's fine, it's nothing really. Sorry for waking you," Tony nodded towards the door as a signal that Steve could return to his consistent slumber, a sleep pattern that never seemed to be broken. 

"Tony, it's not fine, you-" Steve was cut off by Tony, at this point Tony had put on the tough-boy, narcissist act.

'Steve, go to bed. I'm _fine_." 

This time around, Steve complied, he got up, his grip was lost from Tony's contact, and he made an almost straight shot for the door.

"Goodnight, Tony." He smiled and started to leave. 

But Tony couldn't let him leave, he couldn't just let him go lay back in his queen size bed, fit for two, let him go back to his normal sleep pattern, and before he knew it, the supersoldier's name left Tony's lips.

"Wait, Steve," the tall blonde turned and faced Tony, his head tilted up to show he was listening. 

"Can you...stay in here tonight?" Tony moved over slightly in hopes that Steve would join him in the white bed sheets. Steve smiled and started walking towards the genius. 

"Of course," he slowly slid into the bed and covered himself with the puffy, duvet cover. Tony had adjusted himself in the bed, his body was making contact with Steve's, and he so desperately wanted to put his arm around him. But Steve did it first. He had turned onto his side and laid his arm over Tony's body holding him close. Tony craved this contact, was insatiable for this feeling. 

He pressed his body closer to Steve's, and stayed close, taking in every moment. They laid there for a while, both silent, both staying close and keeping each other's contact. The silence finally broke, Tony's voice creaked out the words slowly, but confidently. 

_"I love you, Steve."_

**Author's Note:**

> In the comments, leave me some requests of what I should write next, or what you'd like to see and I will try and execute it to the best of my ability.


End file.
